parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/1
Celest So with the first Parable coming to an end, we do not have a magical tale being told on our board any longer (Of course, let's ignore the fact that the Parable was basically finished for ages and nobody cared to write a sequel). Thus I have decided to resurrect a completed story that really shouldn't bother being looked at again, AND I'm posting this in the No Homers Club for anti-noobism, but... well, I'm sure I had a good point somewhere in there. ANYWAY. Anyhow, there are some simple guidelines that I would like to have followed by everyone who wishes to join in on this little shindig: 1. Everything will be set up as if you were in a real location. Per example: Each board could be a different town/city district and the such. 2. You may continue the story, inserting yourself as a character if that’s what you’re into. Just as long as it’s your forum persona and name, and not Broodiness McDark the Broody who can tear a hole in the fabric of space and time. None of that nonsense. (Left untouched for relevance) 3. Follow any post before you, regardless of length and quality, as part of the story. However, as the main writer, I may edit and/or remove posts depending on whether they’re irrelevant/inaccurate/terrible. 4. Be imaginative and have a giggle. This isn’t supposed to be serious, just legible. 5. If you really don't want people to post until you're done with your segment (particularly if it's a big one), post the phrase "POST PENDING", then edit it with your new part when you're done. That way time-wasting can be prevented. 6. This isn't a hero story like the last Parable, I will tell you that much. Meaning, if you want yourself to be an asshole that causes trouble, then by all means do so. The story can branch in any direction it wants. The next post by me will be the true beginning of the story. So have fun, everyone who bothers to waste their time with this silly little storytelling. Celest *Our setting takes place in the somewhat now devastated Sonic Paradox forums, where an interesting battle of noobish warfare was raged previously before. It was all good, though, because the animators pulled together and used their own wits and strengths to stop the noobish army, or something like that. There was a crazy lot of candy, though. The countryside were singing, and the burds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky.* TheWax: Wanna go to the stream? Bit: Yeah, why not. Insector: Just as long as Kai and Zasben aren’t watching freakish Japanese porn again. *And so the group head off to the stream, in hope of watching some entertaining videos. However, Chio lags behind, looking back at the forum. Boz notices this.* Boz: Hey, Chio. What’s up? Chio: *turns to Boz* Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw something. Boz: Just as long as it’s not another tear in the private section, I think we’re okay. Chio: Yeah. *shakes head* I’m probably just being paranoid... *And on that note, the duo walk off to the stream with the rest of the gang, leaving behind a black speck that gradually gains size. Once they are long gone from earshot, words are heard echoing from it.* “TWATS” *A couple of months have gone by, and the forums just happened to have been restored by this point. There were no heaps of noobish candy, and it was rather disgusting to begin with. I mean, who would eat such a thing? The potholes and craters were also mended from the rather large furry weeaboos that invaded during the war. It came in handy, though, since those members with driving privileges really didn't like driving in craters with leftover pieces of Griff lying in them. But enough with terrain details. Let's take a look at some of our characters for Pete's sake. Sitting aloft a nearby tree, roughly next to a non-busy street was our dear ol' Rob, hiding from the hideous rays of sunlight that not only provided you with Vitamin D, but also skin cancer. Shade was a good thing during the summer.* "Damn you, sun, and your cancerous rays." he said quietly, stretching his arms behind his head while leaning against the base of the tree. *It was a rather boring day, sitting on an empty forum by oneself, or was it empty? Were there other members hiding from cancerous rays of light, or were there just new members not smart enough to evade them? YOU DECIDE.* Category:Transcript Category:Parable II